Recently, as a social network service (SNS) such as Twitter or Facebook or a mobile terminal such as a smart phone are widely used, various multimedia information can be commonly shared or consumed at anytime and anywhere. This phenomenon is being accelerated in accordance with the appearance of smart phones (I-phone or Android phone), smart pads (I-pad or Galaxy tab), smart TVs (Google TV or Apple TV), or MID (mobile Internet device).
People sends information regarding one's daily life or an opinion regarding a specific issue to SNS members through a social network service (Twitter, Facebook, or Flickr) using a terminal such as a smart phone at anytime and anywhere, thereby sharing useful information each other. The type of information sent through the SNS can be any one of a photo, a voice message, a video, and a short text message.
However, the shared information is configured only by fragmentary present information and past information provided by the individual members while high value added information such as a high quality picture image, high quality video information, expert evaluation information, event information, or prediction information relating to the corresponding shared information is not provided. Therefore, it may be inconvenient for the other members who use the SNS to search information in order to obtain high value added information relating the information that is fragmentarily provided or the quality of the collected information may not be guaranteed.
In order to solve the problems caused by the limitation of the information that is shared in the SNS described above, it is required to efficiently collect high value added information regarding the points of past, present, and future, associated with the shared SNS information and provide the information.